Portable plastic fuel containers are well known. Most are equipped with a spout by which fuel in the container can be controllably dispensed.
While such spouts appear to be simple devices, they should satisfy environmental rules and regulations as well as consumer product safety regulations. They are also preferably safe and reliable to use in order to avoid product liability claims and preferably inexpensive to manufacture. A liquid fuel dispenser satisfying such requirements would be an improvement over the prior art.